


The Dragon and The Prince

by Jazz_Emo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragon Lance (Voltron), Hunk and Shay are innkeepers, Lance is a dragon hybrid, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:13:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazz_Emo/pseuds/Jazz_Emo
Summary: a quest to slay a dragon turned out different than Keith thought





	1. The Start

Keith sat in between his parents, tapping his fingers lightly on the chair

he saw one of the knights run in

 “ _i’m very sorry, your majesty- but i could not slay the dragon- he was too powerful”_ the knight spoke

Krolia sat up straight and stared down at the knight, who lowered his head “what do you mean you couldn’t slay the dragon!?”

the knight looked up at Krolia ”your majesty- he wasnt like any normal dragon- he breathed fire bluer than the  _skies_ ”

”that doesnt explain why you couldn’t slay him”

before the knight could speak again, Krolia called for the guards to take him away

“Keith” Krolia looked at him “i want you to go and slay that dragon”

Keiths eyes widened 

“why?”

”because you’re the only person i trust to slay that dragon” 

Keith nodded and walked out of the palace, heading straight to the inn

Hunk grinned as he saw Keith stumble into the inn

”hey buddy- what brings you here?”

”Mom wants me to slay a dragon- and i need food for when im on the road”

”she wants you to WHAT!?” Hunks eyes widened and Shay chuckled from behind the counter

“the knights couldn’t slay this dragon, so now my mom decided that i should”

Hunk hid a laugh and went into the kitchen “Pidge, Matt! we need something for Keith when hes on the road”

“Mullet boy’s going on a quest- is he gonna return with a boyfriend?”

Keith rolled his eyes at Pidges remark and smiled as Hunk handed him the food sack

”thanks Hunk, see you soon!”

Hunk waved him off as he jumped on the horse and rode off into the woods

the deeper he got into the woods, the more his gut felt like something bad was to happen

when he finally got out of the woods, he was met by a large stone tower, vines and moss were growing from it and it looked to have been abandoned for years

Keith jumped off his horse and walked towards the castle, he couldnt get the door open and ended up punching a hole through it- it was a wooden door anyway, so it didnt do any damage to his fist

he walked up the steps and felt creeped out by each creak that the steps made

when he got to the end of the stairs, all he saw was a steel door wrapped by chains 

How in hells name was he going to get through that?


	2. The Past

_the past_

the young prince had been playing around with a few other kid from the town, gaurds watching nearby

the kid that the young prince always seemed to play with was a boy his age, the boy was always smiling with a gap in his teeth and always had a positive attitude, no matter the situation

Keith still hung out with them the more he got older, but sometimes he couldnt due to his royal duties

one day while meeting the group of kids, he found Lance wasnt with them

when he asked where he was, Hunk piped up

”I’m not sure, i saw him a few days ago- but one day he just dissapeered”

Keith raised an eyebrow 

“did you go to his house?”

”i did, but it was completely empty”

Keith turned to one of the gaurds standing next to him

”do you think we can do anything?”

the gaurd shrugged “we’ll have to discuss that with her majesty”

even when Krolia had sent out a search, Lance was never found

and each night, Keith worried

he wanted to sneak out and find him but knew it was too risky

the boy was close to Hunk and Pidge, and somehow neither knew where he went- or told him where he went

Lances house was cleared out and sold

whenever he hung out with the rest of the group, it didnt feel quite right without Lance

one of Krolias most loyal knights, Shiro had told him he thought he saw something run past Lances house and into the woods, but thought nothing of it

Keith didnt know much of Lances home life, only that he was the youngest of four and all his siblings were either soilders, traders or shopkeepers

Lances mother owned a small meat market outside, all of the meat was from animals her husband caught

Lances father was another story, Keith had only seen his father a few times but it was only breifly

one day, his father went hunting with his crew and none of them returned

they were found dead a week later, nobody knowing what happened

that left Lances mother a widow, but Ms.McClain was a strong woman, and continued to sell goods her children caught to support her family

Lances siblings had moved away from the town to continue their jobs, leaving Lance and Ms.McClain to support themselves

a few years before Lances dissaperance, Ms.McClain was struck with a disease that had a strong chance of killing her

she had struggled with the disease for two years until she had died in her bed one night

that left Lance all alone

Keith offered Lance a place to stay in the castle, but Lance refused, saying he didnt want to be a burden to the royal family and the court

the more Keith saw Lance, the more worn out he was

the day before Lance dissapeered, he saw him getting a bunch of food from the market and hesitantly stuffing them in the sack

but Keith had thought nothing of it

_present day_

 Keith was finally able to cut the lock off with his sword , he pushed the door open with his sword in front of him, ready for an attack

when he had opened his eyes, he saw nothing

only a dusty floor with vines growing on the inside of the tower and a few cobwebs here and there

he spotted a few dead animals and some bones in a corner and shuddered at the sight

just as he was about to walk closer, he heard the door shut behind him followed by a growl

he froze

 


	3. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finally meets this dragon..or..dragon hybrid

Keith closes his eyes

”okay Keith, just breathe” he thinks

he turns around, and comes face to face with the creature

he takes a few steps back, he then see’s a large figure with huge blue wings and a long scaley tail

”are you..”

the creature growls

”a hybrid..yes”

Keith gulps

”what are you doing in my tower?”

“i..was sent to slay the dragon”

”well..its impposible to do that now” the hybrid chuckles darkly “seeing as im in half form”

”h-how are you a hybrid? that just seems-“

the hybrid cut Keith off

“a witch”

”a-a witch?”

”i had refused to give her some of my food from my sack, she had gotten angry and cast a spell on me, little did i know i would wake up a dragon”

Keith was speechless 

the hybrid began to form into a more human self, his clothes were tattered and his hair was shaggy- looking like he didnt wash it in years

Keith then heard thunder and a loud crash

”w-what was that!?”

”the storm, looks like you cant go anywhere”

Keith grumbles “oh, great”

the hybrid laughs “i think its a good punishment for you sneaking into my tower, but since im a genuine person i wont throw you out the window”

”oh, thanks” Keith rolled his eyes

”whats your name?”

”Keith, Prince Keith”

the hybrid looked suprised, but then shook his head 

“i’m Lance”

Keiths eyes widened could it be? no..it couldn't

”so..you used to be human?” Keith asked

”yeah..i used to be normal, i used to have a large loving family that cared for me but..thats all gone now”

Keith felt sympathetic towards the hybrid, sure he was cocky, but losing your entire family? that had to hurt

”i’m sorry about that”

”i have living family members, but they’ve long forgotten me by now”

“So..how long have you been in this tower?”

”a few months..a year? i have no idea how long its been”

Keith had thought about how long Lance had been missing- a year

but he just brushed it off, mabye he was thinking too much

the hybrid got up from the ground

”i’m going to get some food for us, try not to escape while im gone”

Keith rolled his eyes and gave a slight smile “i’ll try not to”

he then watched in awe as Lance took his dragon form and flew off into the sky

he knew of all those red dragons from the childrens stories- but to actually see a huge blue dragon up close? Holy shit

Keith waited for a while before Lance had returned with the food

”are any of these poisonous?”

”if they were, i’d be dead”

Lance shifted back into his human form and took all the food from the sack

the two began eating and talking for a while

Keith started to wonder what his mom would do if she realized Keith hadnt come back home in a while

would she send another knight to come get him? to slay the dragon? who knows?

Lance hadnt said anything about his past, all he said was that he had no family left and that he grew up in a small town next to the palace

Keith laid on the wooden tower floor looking at the stars while Lance was asleep

part of him was starting to wonder if this hybrid Lance was his Lance, the one hes been searching for a year

another part of him wanted to shake it off, there were many people in the world named Lance, but mabye this Lance is just a different Lance?

but Keith was moreso the suspicious part of him

looking at the features on his face, the same cocky grin, the same brown hair, those same pretty blue eyes

Keith wouldnt lie, he had a small- no, a big crush on Lance, and the more he thought about it, the more he realized that Lance would flirt with him

and with the information he got from the dragon..the more he wondered if this dragon was really his Lance?

but all he had to do was wait 


End file.
